Damien Hirst
Damien Hirst plasticien contemporain britannique, né en 1965 à Bristol en Angleterre. Il vit et travaille à Londres. Il a dominé la scène de l'art britannique dans les années 1990 en tant que membre du groupe des Young British Artists . En 1995, il est lauréat du Prix Turner. Biographie Damien Hirst est né à Bristol et a grandi à Leeds. Son père était mécanicien et sa mère employée dans l'administration. Il s'est montré indiscipliné pendant son enfance et le dessin était le seul domaine dans lequel il a pu se distinguer positivement dans ses études. Il est impressionné par l'œuvre de Francis Davison. Il a étudié les beaux-arts à Leeds, puis à Goldsmith's, College of Art de Londres de 1986 à 1989. Son professeur est Michael Craig-Martin. Dès les années 1980, il mène de front un travail de sculpteur et de commissaire d'exposition qui marque la naissance du courant des Young British Artists. Sa première exposition personnelle a lieu en 1991 (In and Out of Love). Depuis 1988, Damien Hirst réalise des installations où il traite du rapport entre l'art, la vie et la mort. Pendant ses études, il a travaillé dans une morgue et le thème de la mort devient central dans son travail. Pour les cabinets médicaux, il expose dans des vitrines des objets provenant « de la vie réelle » comme des tables, des cendriers, des mégots, des médicaments (formol), des papillons, des poissons. À partir de 1992, pour « que l'art soit plus réel que ne l'est une peinture », il travaille à une série constituée avec des cadavres d'animaux (cochon, vache, mouton, requin, tigre, etc.). Les bêtes, parfois coupées en deux, afin qu'apparaissent l'intérieur et l'extérieur, sont plongées dans le formol et présentées dans des aquariums. Ces sculptures sont appelées à disparaître car la putréfaction n'est que ralentie; elles perdent peu à peu leurs couleurs et se délitent. Depuis 1993, il monte en parallèle une suite de peintures monochromes ponctuées de papillons naturalisés (I Feel Love, 1994-1995). Il réalise également une vidéo pour le groupe Blur (The Country House, 1995), un court métrage (Hanging Around, 1996), ainsi que des peintures en collaboration avec David Bowie ou la décoration d'un restaurant branché de Londres. En 2003, il montre des monochromes noirs habités de mouches mortes, des reliquaires de martyrs, des vitrines où des têtes de vaches représentent le Christ et les apôtres ; ses installations sont éclaboussées de sang d'animal figé sur le sol ou sur les murs des lieux d'exposition (Blood, 2003). Dans une de ses scènes emblématiques le film The Cell (2000) s'inspire visuellement de l'univers de Damien Hirst. Le 21 juin 2007, une de ses œuvres, Lullaby Spring, une armoire à pharmacie métallique contenant 6136 pilules faites à la main et peintes individuellement a été vendue 19,2 millions de dollars par la célèbre salle de vente londonienne Sotheby's. En août 2007, Damien Hirst bat un nouveau record en cédant pour 100 millions de dollars une pièce intitulée For the Love of God, réplique en platine du crâne d'un homme décédé au XVIIIe siècle, incrustée de 8601 diamants. L’artiste a créé un comptoir dans lequel travaillent une centaine de personnes qu’il appelle « mes ouvriers ». Ce sont elles qui se chargent de façonner les idées d’Hirst dans l’un ou l’autre des trois ateliers qu’il comporte pour l’élaboration de peintures, de sculptures ou d’installations que se disputent ensuite avidement les riches collectionneurs qui visitent White Cube. Dans ces ateliers, il a fallu produire, en 2007, une nouvelle version de « Mère et fils divisés », œuvre qui consiste en immense aquarium de formol qui contient les cadavres d’une vache et d’un veau coupés par le milieu. L’œuvre originale, datée de 1993, était trop endommagée pour être montrée au public lors de l’exposition rétrospective que la Tate Modern Gallery de Londres a dédiée aux gagnants du prix Turner d’Art Contemporain. Un an plus tôt, les « ouvriers » d’Hirst durent aussi remplacer le requin qui s’était décomposé par un autre de caractéristiques similaires. Sa fascination pour les corps et l'humain est manifeste dans les toiles, à la précision quasi-photographique, représentant la naissance de son dernier enfant. Le surgissement de la vie par la mise au monde est mis en parallèle avec le phénomène de la maladie, dans des toiles de très grande taille sur fond rouge, composées à partir d'images agrandies de cellules atteintes par diverses formes de maladies graves, avec notamment des lames de rasoir, des cheveux, des bouts de verre et du vernis. Ces images abstraites ne deviennent vraiment incommodes qu'à la lecture des titres : « Skin Cancer » ( » Cancer de la peau » ), « Salivary Gland Cance''r » ( » ''Cancer des glandes salivaires » ), « Fungal Liver Infection » (« Infection fongique du foie ») ou encore « Prostate Blood Clot » (« Caillot de sang dans la prostate »). Spin paintings, une autre série célèbre la peinture "séminale" selon les propres termes de l'artiste. Projection de gouttes de peinture sur une toile ronde fixée à une centrifugeuse et l'art acquiert un processus presque industriel. Le systématisme de l'approche de Hirst dans son découpage très précis des maux humains et des corps animaux, tout comme ses étagères de pastilles pharmaceutiques ou d'espèces de poissons, constituent son originalité dans un monde de l'art souvent trop uniforme. En 2011-2012 la rétrospective The Complete Spot Paintings 1986-2011 regroupe plus de 350 œuvres dont 200 prêtées par des institutions et de collectionneurs particuliers d’une vingtaine de pays ainsi que des pièces toutes récentes. Des toiles recouvertes d’un alignement de points colorés dont les titres évoquent des spécialités pharmaceutiques. Il s’agit de créations du plus petit format, œuvres les plus anciennes et les plus recherchées, Acetic Anhydride, 1991 ou N-Chloroacetyl-I-Phenylalanine (PFS) Crystalline, 1997, au monumental tel Zinc Lactate, 1999 immense toile circulaire autour de laquelle plus de 150 personnes peuvent se réunir. Cette exposition se tient dans 11 villes différentes dans le monde. Quelques œuvres ou séries *''Spot Paintings'' 1986-2011 *''The Physical Impossibility of Death in the Mind of Someone Livin'' *''Virgin Mother'', (1994) *''Some Comfort Gained from the Acceptance Of the inherent Lies in everything'', 12 conteneurs 200x90,2x30,5cm, (1996) *''The Fragile Truth'', (1997-1998) *''Where we are Going? Where do we come From? Is There a Reason?, (2000-2004) *''Infinity, (2004) *''Mother and Child Divided'', *''Cancer'', (2004) *''Vivisection'', (2004) *''The Devil on Earth'', (2005) *''For the Love of God'', (2007) *''The Golden Calf'', (2008) *''La flaneuse'' *''Treasures from the Wreck of the Unbelievable, 2017, Palazzo Grassi et Punta della Dogana, Venise Galerie Spot Painting : ''LSD (2000) Treasures from the Wreck of the Unbelievable, 2017, Punta della Dogana Catégorie:Naissance en 1965 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain britannique